


paramnesia - d.m

by italianwh0re



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Las Vegas Wedding, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianwh0re/pseuds/italianwh0re
Summary: *ALSO ON WATTPAD AND FANFICTION.NET*"Good, you're up," the blond noted. Eva nodded slowly. "I was worried about you." He admitted."You were worried about me?" She asked, shocked. He nodded. "Why?"Draco was silent for a moment."That's a silly question, Eva," he replied. The girl looked up at him, her lashes fanning against her brow. She waited for him to continue. "Did you ever take a moment to think about what I smelt in my Amortentia?" He had sat down on the bed next to her and was staring deep into her golden-brown eyes."M-me. You smelt me," she murmured. A small smile crept onto his lips."Correct, darling," he praised, taking a hand to gently brush her hair away from her face. His ringed hand stroked her face softly, as if caressing the delicate petals of a rose.Draco Malfoy x OCI DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K ROWLING AND ANY OTHER RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I OWN EVA ROMANO, THE PLOT, AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	1. cast

𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 ✧ 𝕖𝕧𝕒 𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕠  
𝘢𝘨𝘦: 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗  
𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦: 𝚜𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗 

𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘩 ✧ 𝕕𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕠 𝕞𝕒𝕝𝕗𝕠𝕪  
𝘢𝘨𝘦: 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗  
𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦: 𝚜𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗  
(𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦)

𝘻𝘰𝘦 𝘬𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘻 ✧ 𝕤𝕒𝕘𝕖 𝕛𝕒𝕔𝕠𝕓𝕤  
𝘢𝘨𝘦: 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗  
𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦: 𝚜𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗

𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵 𝘣𝘺𝘳𝘯𝘦 ✧ 𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕪 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕠𝕟  
𝘢𝘨𝘦: 𝚜𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗  
𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦: 𝚜𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗

𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘦 ✧ 𝕓𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕤𝕖 𝕫𝕒𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕚  
𝘢𝘨𝘦: 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗  
𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦: 𝚜𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗

𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘨𝘦 ✧ 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕠𝕕𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕥  
𝘢𝘨𝘦: 𝚜𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗  
𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦: 𝚜𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗

a/n: sooo this is actually inspired by my dr. this is the shit i went through during my time at hogwarts and beyond, but the bestie thought it would make a good story. so here i am. also i am actually half italian so enjoy the sprinkling of spicy italian dialogue. ill provide translations as well, but if you happen to speak italian then benvenuta! i hope you guys enjoy this. and feel free to use any of the original characters but please use credit as they are my creation and are based off my friends in my dr. obviously eva romano is my dr persona. anyways... enjoy! :)) xx


	2. prologue

THERE IT WAS. That tugging feeling in her chest, begging her to stay put. Don't get on the train, it pleaded. In her state of ambivalence, Eva didn't even realise her feet started moving towards the deep red locomotive titled 'The Hogwarts Express'.

"Arrivederci, fiorellino!" Her mother called out. Turning to face the tanned woman one last time, the ten-year-old offered a polite smile and a wave.

It wasn't long until the brunette had settled into an empty carriage, gazing out of the window at the children saying goodbye to their families. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Glancing up, she saw a dark haired girl; a head full of long braids. She was beautiful, at least Eva thought so.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you? All the other compartments are full," the girl asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course! My name's Eva," she replied, holding out her hand.

"I'm Sage." They shook hands and sat opposite each other, exchanging stories about their lives.

Eva told Sage all about living in Italy; how nice the food was, and how warm the climate is. Sage told Eva all about her mum, who had unfortunately passed two years prior.

When the train came to a halt, the pair joined the rest of the first years following a giant, named Hagrid. Soon, the students had stopped in front of some boats. Cautiously, Sage and Eva stepped into the wooden boat, feeling it rock underneath them. They were soon joined by two boys. One of them instantly caught Eva's eye. He had striking platinum hair, which reflected the light of the lanterns so beautifully, it left the young witch in awe. His eyes were likened to a molten silver, or a pool of crushed diamonds. It wasn't long before his stare caught Eva's, a smirk plastered across his face.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said smugly. The brunette witch felt her breath hitch in her throat. "And that's Blaise Zabini." She glanced towards the dark skinned boy, taking in his short curls and deep brown eyes. He was the polar opposite of Malfoy, but equally as perfect.

"Hey, I'm Sage Jacobs. That quiet witch there is Eva Romano," Sage gestured to the flustered girl sat next to her, her gaze glued to the blond opposite.

Malfoy seemed to be taking in her appearance, drinking her in. Eva was obviously beautiful. She could thank her mother for that. Everyone in the Romano family appeared to be blessed with good looks. Eva's long, dark hair that cascaded down her back in waves, and her brown eyes that looked like pools of gold in the light only amplified her beauty.

"So, what houses do you think you'll be in?" Blaise asked.

Malfoy seemed to finally snap out of his trance at this question.

"Slytherin, obviously!" He scoffed. His eyes landed on Eva once more, and she cleared her throat.

"Both of my parents were in Slytherin. I'll most likely follow in their footsteps," she answered honestly.

"Same here," Sage agreed, high-fiving her new friend.

"I think I'll be a Slytherin too," Blaise sighed. "Hey, maybe we can all hang out?"

"That would be awesome!" Sage said excitedly.

"We're here. Can you all shut up now?" Malfoy huffed. Everyone went quiet as they started climbing out of the boats.

"Wow..." Sage gasped, gripping onto Eva's hand as they walked through the dimly lit hallways. The group stopped moving when they reached a set of large oak doors. Stood in front of them, was a grey haired witch who donned a cloak and a pointed hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you may take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Eva looked to her right and saw Malfoy and Blaise smirk at each other, the silver eyes soon landing on her. Draco shot her a quick wink before turning back to the elderly witch. "Now, whilst you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup-" She was cut off by a shout from the group of youngsters.

"TREVOR!" A boy rushed to the front and lifted what appeared to be a toad. "Sorry..."

She gazed down at him with weary eyes.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She drawled, before walking off. Eva turned her head when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. Malfoy stepped forward and faced the rest of the group.

"It's true then- what they're saying on the train. Harry potter has come to Hogwarts."

The young witch shot a confused look to her best friend.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Eva whispered. Sage looked taken aback.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" She questioned. Eva shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she promised. Meanwhile, Malfoy was continuing his speech.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He seemed so confident. Eva undeniably found it attractive. However, he was interrupted by a snort. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

There was a beat of silence. And then Harry spoke.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco's face paled. He instantly stepped away from Harry, a scowl plastered over his face.

Soon, the professor returned; her wrinkled face set into a neutral expression.

"Follow me."

As they entered the hall, Eva stared around in awe. She was so captivated she almost missed the sarcastic exchange between Sage and Draco.

"Sorry your boyfriend rejected you, Malfoy. That must be really hard on you," she said with a pout.

"Piss off, Jacobs." He muttered, causing the friends to all laugh.

After everyone else in the group had been sorted, Eva stood alone. Glancing towards her friends, crowded around the Slytherin table. Sage offered her a reassuring smile.

"Eva Romano," the elderly witch called. Slowly, Eva walked up to the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, a Romano. All the way from Italy, eh? That's a long journey!" The sorting hat mused. "You have a lot of potential, little witch. Wise, like a Ravenclaw. Loyal, like a Hufflepuff. Brave, like a Gryffindor. And lastly, ambitious. Very, very ambitious. You must get that from your father. Yes, I know exactly where to put you, young lady. Better be...SLYTHERIN!"

Eva shot up from the stool and bounded over to her friends. Sage instantly wrapped her in a hug and congratulated her new best friend.

"Hey Eva, this is Pansy and Theodore. They're in our year too," Blaise motioned to a girl with a black bob, and a boy with light brown curls.

"Hi, I'm Pansy. It's so nice to meet you!" The petite girl held out her hand to Eva, who shook it instantly. She turned to the boy, who had his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I'm Theodore, but you can call me Theo," He smiled. Eva smiled back, her heart warming at the group of friends she had already acquired. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all...

That night, the group were headed to their dorms. The three girls happened to be sharing a room together, much to their delight. Draco, Blaise, and Theo shared a room too.

"Goodnight, gang!" Blaise said as he began bounding up the stairs.

"Night," Pansy yawned, turning to head to the girls' dormitories. Theo and Sage where soon following their friends to bed, leaving Draco and Eva alone in the empty common room.

"Well, goodnight Romano," he said with a smirk.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," she smiled back. As she turned to leave, she looked back to the blonde boy. "Sweet dreams."

She continued up the stairs, leaving Draco stood by himself, completely speechless.

Boy, was this year gonna be exciting...


	3. one

Sixth year had begun. The OWLS were over and done with, and the trials and tribulations of last year were now in the past; to most people. The evening began with a speech by Albus Dumbledore, who looked as ancient as ever. Eva couldn't help but wonder when he last had a haircut, or a bath for that matter. Eventually, the droning voice of the headmaster was nothing but background noise within the witch's daydreams. Sat across from her was Draco Malfoy, who's steely grey eyes appeared to be burning into her soul like a branding iron. Awkwardly, Eva looked away, her gaze landing on the selection of food in front of them. Finally, something other than pasta!

As soon as the speech was over, the friends began feasting, the eight-hour train ride building their appetites.

"So Romano, did you do anything interesting over the summer?" Theo asked, casually. The brunette girl placed her fork down as she reached for her goblet.

"Well we visited my Nonna in Venice, which was nice because I rarely get to see her. Papa also made us visit the Temple of Venus, and said something about us being descendants of her bloodline. But other than that, it was a pretty normal summer," Eva replied, nonchalantly.

"That's so cool!" Pansy beamed. "What about you, Malfoy? What did you do this summer?"

Draco shifted uneasily in his seat, but it appeared only Eva noticed.

"Oh, you know. Played some Quidditch, fucked some girls. Same old shit," his voice came out smooth and controlled, the exact opposite of his demeanour. Eva couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit her chest. After discussing everyone else's Summer, the group decided to head back to the common room before the first years commandeered the sofas.

The Slytherin common room had an aura of darkness. The light from the lanterns reflecting on the windows cast an eerie green hue over the room, subtle light filtering in from the window slightly submerged under the Black Lake. The fire burned underneath an ornate mantelpiece, decorated with ghostly skulls and the emblem of Slytherin; a serpent. Emerald leather couches and tables emphasized the dark stone wall interior. Some say the atmosphere is almost sinister. However, this didn't stop the six friends from claiming the common room as their 'hang-out space'.

"Ugh, I hate Professor Snape. Who gives us a DADA essay on the first day of school?" Sage complained.

"I think he's enjoying his new role a little too much," Theo noted. "Have you seen the changes he made to his office?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Lucky you. It's even more gloomy than before. It screams dark magic!" The brunette boy shivered at the thought.

"Well, if you need help I happen to be quite adept at DADA," Blaise said, sitting next to Sage. "Perhaps we could have a study date?"

Sage let out a scoff. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Zabini,"

The relationship between Blaise and Sage was complicated to say the least. They were fucking each other, but neither of them ever cared to admit that maybe they wanted more. There were many nights where Eva was having to console her best friend, who just wished Blaise would pluck up the courage to ask her on a date. But Sage would never talk to him about this. She didn't want to risk losing him or his interest. Blaise however was worried she wouldn't think he was good enough for her. So they both kept quiet.

"What do you think about the new potions professor?" Eva asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's alright I guess," Pansy answered. "Shame he's in love with Potter though,"

"Everyone's in love with Potter," Malfoy muttered, finally involving himself in the conversation. Eva let her gaze fall on the blond for a moment, drinking him in. The way he slouched on the leather arm chair, his platinum hair falling over his forehead. He had a look of annoyance plastered across his face, silver eyes staring at the wall as if he was avoiding everyone's gaze. He was wearing his Slytherin robes as usual. She was snapped out of her trance by Draco opening his mouth once more. "I'm sure even Romano would get on her knees for him," he spat. Eva's cheeks flushed. Why would he say that?

"You know what, Malfoy? Maybe you should shut your albino ass up before I make you," Sage threatened. She had a menacing look on her face, and she was ready to pounce.

"Oh yeah, Jacobs?" Draco's tone was antagonising. "I'd like to see you try."

Blaise shot to his feet and sent Malfoy a glare.

"Watch it mate," He warned. Draco just laughed.

"Well you two are just perfect for each other, aren't you!" He was laughing harder now.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Theo muttered. Blaise clenched his jaw, ready to bark out some insults at Draco. Eva decided she was going to take a different approach.

"Oh, Malfoy. Don't be jealous just because you wish it was you instead," She cooed. Malfoy's face paled, as he slowly sat up. His gaze was piercing.

"And why on earth would I want you anywhere near me?" He retaliated.

"Maybe because deep down in that cold, shrivelled heart of yours, you like me," she smirked. "You think I'm hot, don't you Malfoy?" His stare faltered. For a moment, she thought he would hex her, or at the very least curse at her with a string of profanities.

Without a second glance, he stood up and stomped back to his dorm, a scowl plastering his porcelain face.

"Wow, that was badass!" Sage exclaimed, rushing over to her best friend.

"Okay, let's call it a night." Blaise suggested, rising to his feet and walking in the direction of the dorms. "Coming, Theo?" With a nod, Theo stood up to follow his friend.

"Night girls," He smiled.

"Night, Theo," They replied sweetly.

That night, the girls all sat on Pansy's bed.

"So, how are things with Luna?" Sage asked. Pansy just shrugged in response. 

"I think she's ashamed of me..." she whispered. Eva and Sage shared a look.

"Why would she be ashamed of you?" The brunette asked, softly.

Pansy stayed quiet for a moment. Her heart was filled with sorrow, the fire that once burned slowly dying out. Never in a million years did Pansy believe she'd find a love as pure and real as her and Luna's. Each kiss set off fireworks, every embrace warming their souls. She thought it would last forever... until reality set in.

"I asked her if I could spend Christmas with her this year, and she said it wasn't a good idea for me to meet her family," Pansy whispered. The two girls opposite shared a look of confusion. "She's obviously embarrassed to be dating a Slytherin. I don't blame her. She's perfect, and I'm so clearly not." Without another word, Eva reached over and pulled Pansy into her arms. Joining the embrace, Sage brushed a hand through the sad girl's hair.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are one of the kindest Slytherins I have ever met. You're always helping first years find their way around the school, and you always offer to help the younger children with their homework. If Luna really is ashamed of you, she clearly isn't good enough. Anyone who can't see how incredible you are, don't deserve your time and affection," Eva soothed, placing light kisses on the top of Pansy's head. Within an hour, the three girls had fallen asleep in Pansy's bed, tangled together in a large embrace.

Meanwhile, over in the boy's dorm Draco was pacing the length of his bedroom. He was confused, conflicted. All these strange feelings were starting to resurface; as soon he saw her. He thought the six weeks away from her would make him forget about this silly little crush; it didn't. If anything, he craved her more. He wished to bury his face into the crook of her neck and place hot, wet kisses on her olive skin. He could picture his hand running through her silky, dark brown curls. He could almost hear the soft sounds that would escape those soft lips as he marked every inch of her body as his. She was a drug he wanted to overdose on, and wake up in her blissful heaven. She was angelic; ethereal. She consumed him completely. How could someone have this effect on him? 

Malfoy knew what he needed to do...

He needed to get Eva Romano out of his head.

•••

There he was. Draco Lucius Malfoy, stood in the empty common room as Tracey Davis sucked his dick. Admittedly, she wasn't very good, but looking down at her brown hair was enough for him to imagine it was Eva. Reaching around he grabbed a fistful of the shoulder length hair and pushed his dick further into her mouth. The girl let out a muffled gag, tears forming in her eyes. Slowly, she looked up at the chiselled blond in front of her, eyes seeking approval. However, Malfoy forced her head back down, too ashamed of himself to even look at her. Here he was, fucking his frustrations away to forget about the girl he couldn't have. Nevertheless, his subconscious soon betrayed him, as the image of Eva's big brown eyes and plump lips flooded his brain. Her hair fell past her bare shoulders, cascading down her back to her hips. He knew this memory; it was so familiar. It was Spring break in fifth year, and Sage had suggested the group spend a week at her family's cottage. The small house sat in the middle of a meadow; conveniently next to a lake. Blaise and Theo were swinging off a rope into the cool water, as the girls sunbathed on the bank. Draco however, was sat on a rock reading his favourite book, sneaking glances at the girl in the white bikini. He watched as Eva laughed with her friends, gossiping about some nonsense Draco wasn't interested in. He was too captivated by her beauty; by the way her bronzed skin would catch the sunlight, and make her glow like a goddess. Malfoy was sucked out his daydream by Tracey's lips tightening around him. His dick started to twitch, the image of Eva bringing him to completion. A groan emitted from the back of his throat as he released his thick, warm cum into her mouth. As he pulled his dick from her lips, she opened her mouth to show him she swallowed all of his load.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Draco hissed, zipping up his trouser fly and buckling his belt. Swiftly, he turned on his heels and headed back to his dorm. 'What the fuck was I thinking?' He slammed his door shut and pulled off his emerald green tie, throwing it onto the floor.

Why was everything so complicated? He had to do something about this. He couldn't take the nagging feeling in his chest any longer. He wanted Eva. No, he needed her. He just didn't know how he was going to get her.

•••

The morning had started off slow. Eva and Sage made their way to the Slytherin table, whilst Pansy trudged over to Luna. She had decided to talk to her about how she was feeling, much to the relief of her best friends. Back at the Slytherin table, Sage was pouring some milk over her cornflakes and complaining about the potions essay.

"I don't get the point of writing useless essays. It's just a waste of time," she exclaimed. Taking a bite out of a peach, Eva let her eyes wonder across the empty hall. It was still early, so most students were still asleep.

The brunette witch looked to the double doors that marked the entrance of the Great Hall, spotting the familiar blond as he made his way into the hall. As if he felt her stare, his eyes snapped to hers, looking her up and down. Eva could have sworn she saw a smirk creep onto his face.

Casually, Malfoy sat on the bench opposite Eva. Reaching for an apple, green of course, he kept his stare locked onto her.

"Good morning, Romano. Sleep well?" He asked, his smirk growing.

"I slept perfectly well thank you, Malfoy," She replied nonchalantly. He stared at her, utterly speechless. "Sage, we should think about leaving soon if we're going to make it to the library before first period." Eva said, turning to her friend.

"You're right. Let's go," Sage quickly gathered her things before turning the blond. "See you in Potions, Malfoy!"

The pair rushed out of the hall and towards the library. They were going to finish these essays before Potions, no matter what it took.

•••

Stepping into the classroom, Sage and Eva hurried to the group of students surrounding Professor Slughorn.

"Can anyone tell me what this particular brew is?" He asked the class. Of course, Hermione Granger was quick to raise her hand.

"That's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. Its rumoured to smell different to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell new parchment, freshly mown grass, and spearmint toothpaste,"

"Smartass," Sage muttered underneath her breath, causing Eva to let out a laugh. Malfoy's eyes flickered to the beautiful brunette across from him. It wasn't difficult to make out the distinct smells coming from the Amortentia. It made the ghost of a smile play on his lips.

"Very good, Miss Granger. I want you all to write an essay on this potion, including what you smell. I will pass around a vial as you work on these. Good luck!" Slughorn sent everyone back to their seats and the group sat patiently waiting for the vial to reach them.

Eva shared a desk with Sage, Theo shared a desk with Pansy, and Blaise shared a desk with Draco. Within five minutes, the vial was in Blaise's hand.

"I smell rosemary, honey, and daisies." He declared. Eva knew that scent; it was Sage, who coincidentally was up next.

"Mm, I think I smell earl grey tea and pine," she smiled. Blaise shot her a wink, causing Sage to blush. "Okay Malfoy, it's your turn!" Reaching for the vial, Draco looked towards Eva. She swallowed thickly. He inhaled the steam from the potion, allowing the strong, sweet scent to fill his nostrils.

"Lilies, Peaches, and new books." Draco said bluntly, passing the vial to Theo.

After Theo and Pansy had their turns smelling the Amortentia, it was Eva's go.

"Umm, I think I smell apples, expensive cologne, and peppermint." She said quietly. Eva tried to piece everything together, but she couldn't. Who was she smelling?

"That's random," Theo noted. "Do we know anyone that smells like that?"

The group remained silent for a moment, all trying to figure out who Eva's mystery person was.

"Could it be Cormac McLaggen?" Blaise suggested. Sage thought for a moment, her brows knitting together.

"It could be. He does wear an obscene amount of cologne..." She muttered. Eva was pensive, combing through the idea in her head.

"I guess. He's not that bad," Eva muttered. Pansy shrugged, her short hair hitting her shoulders. The group returned to their individual conversations as she tucked her quill neatly into the open pages of her book, turning to Eva.

"So, do you really think it could be Cormac?" The witch asked. Eva stayed quiet. Deep down she was wishing it was a certain Slytherin.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was kind of hoping to smell someone else..." She replied, shyly. Pansy gasped.

"Let me guess. Malfoy?" She smirked. Eva eyes grew wide.

"H-how did you know?" Eva stammered.

Pansy smiled. "It wasn't hard to guess. Besides, I'm pretty sure he smelled you," she whispered. Eva's chest constricted.

"What makes you think that?" She questioned.

Pansy grinned. "You have had a peach for breakfast every day since we first arrived at this school; you love books, and buy a new one every time we go to Hogsmeade; and if I remember correctly, lilies are the national flower of Italy."

She was right. The evidence was compelling. Draco Lucius Malfoy had smelt Eva Romano in his Amortentia. She struggled to form a string of thoughts, her mind circling. Eva's disorderly thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, signalling the end of the lesson. Hesitantly, she packed her belongings away neatly into her satchel.

"Waiting for me, Romano?" Someone said from behind her. Turning, Eva examined the figure before her.

"And why would I wait for you, Cormac?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"Maybe because you smelt me in your Amortentia," he smirked. "You know, I've always thought you were hot..." A sly smile crept onto his lips, as he ran a finger down her arm. Eva shivered.

"Don't touch me," she murmured, her voice shaking. Cormac laughed.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that, baby." He cooed, never removing his hand from her arm. Suddenly, he was gripping her upper arm, and pulling her closer to him. Eva could feel his breath fanning against her face. Unsurprisingly, he smelt like burnt parchment instead of mint. It was Malfoy, Eva thought to herself. Cormac let his free hand move to his hand move to her thigh, slowly lifting the hem of her skirt. His calloused fingers grazed the edge of her underwear, hooking through the sides. Before he could pull the thin fabric down, Eva ripped his hand from her underwear.

"I said... GET OFF ME!" Eva quickly brought her heel down onto Cormac's shin, relishing in the cry of agony that left his lips. Hurriedly, she slipped out of his grasp and fled from the potions classroom.

Rushing down the silent corridor, Eva failed to notice the blond figure heading towards her. She was looking over her shoulder, scared Cormac would be hot on her trail, when she ran straight into the stone-like chest of Draco Malfoy. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling to the ground.

"Romano? What in Salazar's name are you doing?" He asked, clearly confused.

"C-Cormac..." She struggled for breath. Draco's eyes filled with darkness as he looked down at the distressed girl in front of him.

"What did he do?" He questioned, his voice a snarl. The girl stayed quiet. "Eva, what did he do?" Draco's voice rose slightly. Something about him saying her first name made her feel safe.

"He t-tried to touch m-me," she whispered. His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"I'm gonna kill him," He growled, attempting to pass Eva. Instead of letting him leave, she reached for his arm and pulled him back to her.

"P-please, don't leave me," she begged. Looking down at her, Draco could see how fragile she was. He would do anything for her, even if it involved murder.

"Come here," he gestured for her to come closer, so she did. Swiftly, Draco lifted Eva into his arms, carrying her bridal-style towards the dungeons.

Eva hadn't realised she passed out until she woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were finished with a deep emerald wallpaper, furnished with silver. She took note of the silk sheets that seemed to surround her. They were also green, paired perfectly with the black wooden bedframe. A door opening snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Good, you're up," the blond noted. Eva nodded slowly. "I was worried about you." He admitted.

"You were worried about me?" She asked, shocked. He nodded. "Why?"

Draco was silent for a moment.

"That's a silly question, Eva," he replied. The girl looked up at him, her lashes fanning against her brow. She waited for him to continue. "Did you ever take a moment to think about what I smelt in my Amortentia?" He had sat down on the bed next to her and was staring deep into her golden-brown eyes.

"M-me. You smelt me," she murmured. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"Correct, darling," he praised, taking a hand to gently brush her hair away from her face. His ringed hand stroked her face softly, as if caressing the delicate petals of a rose.

Eva looked to his silver eyes, filled with sincerity. She wanted him. Needed him. After the stress of today, she wanted nothing more than to be held in his strong embrace. As his face drifted closer to hers Eva closed the space between them, pressing her soft lips to his.

It wasn't long until the kiss became more passionate. Draco's hands ran through her long, dark locks; Eva wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The blond swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course she accepted.

Draco's body hovered over hers as they kissed, his hands ghosting over the curves of her body. Suddenly, without warning, he pulled away. Getting up from the bed, he stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked. Draco looked at the floor.

"I can't do this," he said flatly.

"Do what?" she replied innocently.

Draco ran his hand through his platinum hair.

"I-I can't get involved with you. I'll only hurt you,"

Eva shook her head in response. "No you won't,"

"Yes, I will. "I don't do relationships. I don't do love." He argued.

"Then don't. It can just be... casual," she suggested.

Truthfully, Eva didn't know what she was getting into. Was she really willing to be Malfoy's fuck-toy? Yes. She wanted him, and she was going to get him... by any means necessary.


End file.
